Lab Rats VS Mighty Med One Year Later
by HotHandLuke
Summary: Superheroes and bionic-heroes must once again team up as a new threat has emerged and has set it's sights on... Oliver!
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy my debut**

==Bree Davenport==

As I speed back to the academy, with my three brothers right behind me, I began to think about what Skylar said, " _does Oliver really remind me of Chase_ ", when Leo spoke up and said "you know, I really hope we get to see those guys again". I responded with "yeah, me too" unintentionally blushing as I thought of Oliver, the cute boy who I had completely shot down a few minutes earlier. I decided too just put him out of my mind so that he and I could both move on with our lives.

==Oliver (one year after meeting the bionic teens)==

Kaz and I both walked into Mighty Med as we told him about the trouble I was having that day, "my mom is totally breathing down my neck about college applications; my dad spent half of his visit dropping hints that I should follow in his footsteps and go to West Point but, my mom is straight out demanding that I follow in her footsteps and go to UChicago". Kaz responded with, "why should we even have to worry about this now, we're not even seniors yet"? I proceeded to say, "Kaz, first of all, have you met my mom; second of all, junior year is when most kids do start worrying about this stuff; and third, have you met my mom". Kaz was about to say something when the alarm went off.

I saw Horace and ran up to him and asked, "Horace, what's going on"? Horace replied, "there's been a break in and all the guards have been taken out, by the way Oliver that new black shirt looks good on you". "Well who is it" I asked. Horace replied, "I don't kn-", but then suddenly a mysterious person wearing an old jacket and a brown hat materialized right behind Horace. The person said, "me, and I am looking for an employee here named 'Oliver'".

I was caught off guard but responded nervously with, "what, Oliver, who's that, there's nobody here named 'Oliver'"? Kaz tried to help me by saying, "yeah and who even names their kid Oliver, it sounds like 'olive and her'". I said, "yeah, wait what"?

Just then, Alan ran in and said "ahhh it's the villan, by the way Oliver I like your new black shirt". He than screamed and ran in the other direction while I stared in horror at the man who I was almost certain was about to destroy me. The intruder said, "don't worry I'm not going to kill you… yet, for now, I'm just going to take you to my lair".

He was about to come and grab me when Horace tried to freeze him; but, he simply flicked his fingers and Horace was thrown against the wall. He raised his arm when suddenly, every superhero in the hospital rushed in, through the hallway, to save the day. Skylar said, "I overheard what you said, who are you and what do you want with Oliver"? The man replied, "that's none of your business Calderian"!

He raised his arms and prepared to unleash some kind of attack when he suddenly grunted and said "oh-no, I still have some bugs to work out with my bionics; this isn't over Oliver"!

He clapped his hands and then there was a brief but powerful flash of light, when we looked after the light had cleared, the man was gone! Horace woke up and asked, "what just happened"?!

I replied with, "I don't know; but, I overheard the guy say he's bionic; and, we know a few people who are experts on bionics"! Kaz said "really, who"? I reminded Kaz "Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo". Kaz, get the Wormhole Transporter… we're going back to the Bionic Academy".

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

==Leo Dooley==

A while ago, Douglas found Marcus's remains and converted them into a bionic chip for me. I now have all of the abilities that Marcus had as well as an amplified version of the ones I already had (I can use them in both arms now).

When I woke up from my nap (my chip was modified so that my bionics could reset while I sleep) I heard a noise in the Common Area; when I went to check it out, I was both surprised and excited.

"Oliver, Kaz, Skylar" I screamed as I super-sped over to see them. Kaz noticed my super-speed and said, "well, that's new". I responded with, "long story; I have more bionics now".

Just then, Adam, Bree, and Chase came in and instantly recognized our visitors. Bree said, "oh my gosh, Oliver, I've missed you so much"! She then quickly followed up with, "oh, and you too", referring to Skylar and Kaz.

Skylar said, "we can catch up later; there's something we need to talk to you guys about". Oliver said, "there was a break-in at Mighty Med; and, the guy responsible said he had bionics"!

Chase said, "what, really, how is that possible"? Kaz then replied with, "we don't know; but, the guy said he was after Oliver". Chase replied, "ok, Mr. Davenport is out right now but we can go talk to Douglas; he should be able to help".

==Oliver==

Leo explained to us who Douglas was and filled us in on what's happened since we last came to the academy. When we finally found Douglas, in the Weapons Room, we explained everything we could to him.

"So let me get this straight", Douglas said, "some guy with bionics broke into that superhero hospital you told me about last year, came for this kid who has no special powers what-so-ever, and now a group of kids, including the guy's target, have come here looking for help"? Leo replied, "pretty much, yeah". After which Douglas said, "meh, I've heard crazier".

Chase asked, "so, do you know the guy"? Douglas replied, "don't know, you said you didn't get a good look at his face so, I couldn't tell you even if I did".

I asked, "well isn't there anything you can do"? Douglas replied, "I'll call Donny and see what I can work out".

While Douglas talked to his brother, Bree asked us, "so, what have you guys been up too"? The three of us said; in order of me, Kaz, and Skylar, "worrying about college", "not worrying about college", "helping our friend Jordan get out more".

Bree then asked me, "so, Oliver, how's your girlfriend doing; not that I like you as anything more than a friend"! I replied, as she blushed in embarrassment and Skylar stared angrily, "I don't have a girlfriend".

Just then, Douglas came back and told us, "ok, Donny said that Oliver, just Oliver, can stay here until we can get this whole thing sorted out; you can tell his parents that he's on a camping trip or something".

Skylar responded, "wait, so Oliver is going to be alone with you guys for who-knows-how-long"?! Douglas replied, "pretty much, yeah".

Adam said, "oh cool, I get a new brother"? Douglas replied, "no, Adam, he's just a guest who will be under high-security protection from the four of you", he said pointing to the four bionic humans in the room.

Bree immediately called first shift and confirmed that I was more than welcome to stay in their room. Skylar seemed annoyed by this from the moment she heard it, all the way to when she and Kaz returned to Mighty Med through the Wormhole Transporter.

==Skylar Storm==

After we explained everything to Horace, I talked Kaz into going to talk to Oliver's mom to spare Horace the earful. I also told Horace that I would do whatever I could to make sure Oliver could come back safely; I quickly followed up with, "because, he's my friend and that's what friends do for each-other"! I then walked away to hide the blush in my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

==The Mysterious Man==

"I guess it will be a while before I can go after Oliver myself; I'll have to simply use my subordinates until I'm able to carry out the plan on my own", I said to myself. I understood that, if all goes well, I won't even need to go after Oliver myself.

I signaled for one of my followers and he geo-leaped into my chamber. I approached the hooded man and gave him his assignment, "just about all of my other followers are out making other preparations for the great battle yet to come; I am entrusting you with what is perhaps the most important part of the greater plan".

"What are your orders sir", he asked. I informed him, "you are to find the one called Oliver and bring him to me alive and as unharmed as possible"! "I believe that you, along with almost everyone else in the organization has been debriefed on what he looks like", I said to him.

He assured me that he did. He told me that he would surely retrieve Oliver before any of my other subordinates would be prepared to take on the task.

After he geo-leaped away, I lamented on how I wish I could have sent one of my organization's stronger members to retrieve Oliver. It was fortunate for me that Oliver had not yet realized what he was or else I would have had to contact one of my more efficient followers to do this highly essential task.

I did not worry that much though, my organization, _Anomaly_ , had to arrange for many important tasks for the plan to be complete. As I prepared to go tend to other matters, I whispered to myself, "soon Oliver, the great power within you will be all mine; then, I will be able to claim what is rightfully mine…".

==Oliver==

I couldn't believe the day I had just had; first, I was attacked by some weird bionic powerhouse; second, I was hiding out in an academy for bionic super-humans; and third, a girl [Bree] who I thought had been disgusted by me was now suddenly being a total sweetheart to me! As long as I live, I don't think I'll ever understand girls.

"Hey Bree", I asked. "Yes", she replied. "I thought that, after the last time we met, you were disgusted by me". She said to me, "if this is about what Skylar said a year ago, don't worry, now that I think about it, you barely remind me of Chase". "Really, how", I asked. She replied, "well, you're funny, sweet, and unlike my brother, you actually are cute", she said as she smiled a pretty smile at me.

"If you ask me", she said, "you deserve a girl who has all those same qualities and, let's just say, won't ignore you". I blushed and she said, "well, anyway, goodnight". Once she returned to her capsule, I went to bed on the, surprisingly comfy, extra couch that Leo found for me.

After a few minutes, I slowly and peacefully drifted to sleep.

==Leo Dooley==

I woke up at 4:00 am to grab myself a quick snack; I was surprised to see that Douglas also had the same idea. "Hey, Douglas", I whispered. He yelled in surprise before realizing it was me and said, "leftover pizza"? I nodded in agreement as he handed me a few slices that I proceeded to microwave; with the pizza all heated up, I sat down and joined him.

I asked him, "so, find out what that guy wanted with Oliver"? He answered, "nah, Donny and I scanned his whole body down to the last molecule; we didn't find anything out of the ordinary; no bionics, no mutations, no superpowers, no anything"!

As I finished my pizza, we heard a noise that sounded like a geo-leap; we went to the Common Area to check it out and found nothing. "Well that was strange", I said before remembering, "wait, Oliver"! Douglas and I both rushed into the Mentor's Quarters to see a man with hood standing above my sleeping friend.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

==Leo Dooley==

I panicked and shouted, "Oliver"! He woke up and was completely shocked to see the hooded man standing right above him; the man himself was completely caught off guard by me and Douglas and decided to fight us before doing whatever he was going to do to Oliver.

I told Douglas, "go wake up Adam, Bree, and Chase; I'll hold this guy off"! Douglas did just that, the man tried to shoot him with an energy blast but I intercepted it with one of my own.

Just then, the three bionic siblings emerged from their pods and were ready to go all out! Bree was about to super-speed Oliver away but I told her not to, "I know what you're thinking Bree, but don't do it, this guy can geo-leap". Bree then took a battle stance to protect our friend Oliver, who was watching in pure awe with his back literally against the wall, by fighting whoever this hooded guy was.

The hooded man released a giant wave of energy at the three of them; but, I absorbed it and fired it right back at him. He geo-leaped away but rematerialized right back where he was thus evading the attack.

At that very moment, with the man now caught off guard, Bree rushed up and struck the man with a furious barrage of super-sped punches; one of her blows hit so hard that the man's hood went down and revealed his face. It was former Agent Graham!

We were all shocked, I said "Graham, what are you doing here; and, since when did you get bionics"?! He responded, as Oliver stood back completely confused, "I was broken out of prison a month ago by a group of people who are very interested in your friend Oliver; they gave me bionics in exchange of my swearing allegiance to them".

Oliver asked, "was it the same guy to tried to kidnap me at Mighty Med Yesterday"? Graham replied, "you'll find out soon enough boy". "Who is this guy", Oliver asked. Chase answered, "an ex-government agent who tried to use our bionics for his own personal gain; but, we all thought he was in prison".

Graham replied with, "well, it looks like I should probably finish my mission soon before my superiors get upset… Zeta Program activate"! Just then, his whole body lit up blue and we were all positive that something bad was about to happen.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and I all prepared to fight; but just then, Graham released another wave of energy so fast that it knocked down my three siblings in the blink of an eye; he launched another one at me and Douglas and for some reason I just couldn't absorb it and we were both knocked to the ground.

He explained, "the Zeta Program, it magnifies all of my bionic abilities to the point where there is no limit to what level I can hone them to; say goodbye fools, ha ha ha ha ha"!

Just then, Oliver shouted, "leave… them… alone"! Out of nowhere he fired a huge black and red energy blast from his hand that completely knocked Graham down to the floor and incapacitated him; Graham's blue glow faded as he said, in pain, "so he wasn't mistaken… you are the one…".

==Kaz==

I got back to Mighty Med after getting an earful from Oliver's mom, who I was just barely able to convince had nothing to worry about, when I saw Skylar who said, "Kaz there's somebody here who says he wants to talk to you".

I looked up and saw future me walk through the hall and into the room! I told Skylar that she had nothing to worry about and she left the two of us alone.

I asked him what he was doing here and he said, "well, remember when we stopped Oliver from turning into a villain"? "Yeah…", I replied. He said, "well… technically that wasn't him who was the villain".

"What", I said. He said to me, "Kaz, I need to talk to you about; Oliver, _Anomaly_ , and why I am barely here right now".

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

==Kaz==

The future me said, "ok, I think you and I can both agree that it be best if I explained this 'one-thing-at-a-time'. I responded with, "I agree". "Okay", he said, "let's start with _Anomaly_ "… as he took a long pause, I said, "uh, hello"? "Oh right", he said, "we're still kind of struggling with that pausing thing… anyway".

He explained to me, " _Anomaly_ is the name of the organization lead by that guy who tried to take Oliver Yesterday; they're experts in making all kinds of weapons, like bionics, mutations, magic, you name it they've got it". "So, what do they want with Oliver", I asked". "That I'm not quite sure about", he said, "but I do know this much, Oliver is apparently the host of this very dangerous power the likes of which does not exist in any other dimension or universe; _Anomaly_ wants to use this power for something that even the League of Heroes couldn't figure out in time"!

I said to my future self, "oh man, Oliver gets pow- wait, what do you mean 'in time'". "That's another thing I need to explain to you-us-whatever Kaz", he said. "Apparently on the day I first traveled back here, there was an accident involving the Human Blade and whatever happened caused Oliver's head to… well you get the idea". As I stared at him in disbelief, he continued, " _Anomaly_ , for some reason, needed Oliver alive to do whatever it is they intended to do with his power; when he 'bit the big one' they recovered his body so they could reanimate him and do who-knows-what to him but they weren't able to completely bring Oliver back and he became an undead psychopath who fled from their clutches and began bringing chaos upon the world".

He continued, "that's why I had to use the black hole thing; we couldn't let _Anomaly_ get Oliver's corpse; which reminds me, _Anomaly_ tricked the League of Heroes into sending me back in time to prevent Oliver's death; they sent in spies who worked their ways up in the ranks so they could make the suggestion and include the elimination option to not seem suspicious; they also used made it so that my hunting of Oliver would keep him out of the place where the accident happened".

Just then, I heard a beeping noise and watched my future self roll up his sleeve and show a metal disk with a flashing red light, he said, "one more thing, this thing here is allowing me to stay in existence long enough to warn you about all of this and it looks like it and me are running out of time; my timeline was changed and _Anomaly_ will destroy everyone who'll have been crazy to challenge them". He caught his breath and said, "remember, _Anomaly_ must be stopped and Oliver must be protected; also, _Anomaly's_ leader is the only one who can remove the power from Oliver but that won't end well for anyone [including Oliver]".

As he finished, the silver thing on his arm died and future me disappeared; Skylar showed up through the hallway and said, "I was listening in and heard everything; we've got to warn Oliver; I'll explain the Human Blade situation on the way"! She grabbed my arm and dragged me away; as she pulled me into the hallway I made a promise in my head, " _I will protect Oliver no matter what_ "!

 **To be continued…**


End file.
